Gohan and Videl: Feelings Amerge
by Rockonyou717
Summary: Majin Buu has been defeated. Gohan returns to his regular life in high school. Gohan has denied it for so long but he has feelings for Videl Satan. Videl also has feelings for Gohan. How will they confess and will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys I am Rockonyou717! This is the first story I have ever written so I am sorry for any mistakes or errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, or DragonBall Super in any way.**

 **A/N: This happens after the Majin Buu Story and everything is back to normal,**

 **Edit: 3/3/2016- I decided to make the story longer and better. Goku is now in the story but, only mentioned, not seen.**

Chapter 1 - Denial

Gohan POV: I groaned as heard my alarm clock ringing with an annoying buzzing noise. I lazily shut off the clock careful not to break it. My younger brother Goten ran into

my room full of energy. Enthusiastically Goten yelled "Mom is making breakfast so you better hurry up before me and Dad eat it all!" That got my attention. I would not let

myself lose in a race for breakfast. I swiftly jumped out of bed and ran knocking down Goten. "Sorry!" I yelled. I went to my closet and grabbed clothes quickly getting

ready for school. I rushed downstairs only to find Mom waiting for me. "Good Morning Mom!" "Good Morning Gohan!" "Where's Dad?" "He went to get wood and to train

with Goten." I sat down and started to eat breakfast. Suddenly Mom said something that made me choke. "So when are you and your friend Videl going to get married?" I

began choking attempting to clear my throat. Once I could breath, I tried to explain. "Mom, Me and Videl are just friends!" Mom smiled. "Nonsense Gohan!" "I know when

someone is in love, besides you and Videl have a special connection!"I blushed. I thought to myself. " _Maybe Mom is right, maybe I really do like Videl." "I think today is the_

 _day I tell Videl about my feelings!"_ Feeling confident, I said bye to Mom and told her to tell Dad and Goten I said bye.

 **How did I do for my first time? Please leave a review, I would like to know how to become a better writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys Rockonyou717 here again!**

 **I hope you enjoyed my last chapter!**

 **Here is chapter two!**

 **Edit: 3/3/2016-I made my old story longer and better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it**.

Chapter 2 - Feelings

Videl POV: I had woken up early in my home. I got dressed in my usual attire. I had breakfast with my dad who I found out didn't save the world. After breakfast, I took my

Jetcopter and flew to Orange Star High School. I landed on the roof and turned my Jetcopter into a capsule, I then began to wait for Gohan. I was waiting for Gohan when

he suddenly came out of nowhere flying to the roof. Gohan came and landed on the roof. "What took you so long?" I asked. "Just some trouble with Mom." Suspicious I

asked. "What did you do? "It wasn't anything bad you did or another enemy is it?" Gohan shook his head saying no. "Well,what did you do?" Blushing, Gohan replied "She

asked me something totally embarrassing. I don't wanna talk about it." "What did she ask you?" I gave Gohan a glare to get an answer "N-Nothing" Gohan started to

stutter. " _Since he is stuttering then it must be about me_ " I thought. I asked Gohan "Does it have to do with me?" Gohan turned red faced. "Gohan.." I said. Gohan

spoke looking at the ground. "Actually Videl I have had fee-" The sound of the school bell cut Gohan off. " _Dang it!" "I'll have to ask him at lunch, I'll pull some answers_

 _out of him"_

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Flames are welcome! Honesty is welcomed. If I'm horrible, please tell me how I can improve in the reviews below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys This is my final Chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I appreciate it if you have read my whole story. I will try to make more stories in the future. Now without further ado, Chapter 3!**

 **Edit: 3/3/2016-The story is longer and better.**

 **D** **isclaimer: I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, or DragonBall Super**

3rd person POV: It was lunchtime at Orange Star High School. Videl told Gohan to meet her on the roof so they could be alone. Videl decided to eat her lunch first before

confronting Gohan considering he ate more than 50 people combined. Once Gohan was stuffed and couldn't eat another bite. Videl asked "So what was that embarrassing

thing your mom was troubling you with?" Gohan blushed. "N-Nothing, nothing happened." "Gohan I know you are a terrible liar so just spit it out." Videl said. "Videl?" "Yes

Gohan?" "Do you really want to know why I was Blushing?" "Yes!" Gohan walked up to me with a serious face but, that seriousness was quickly replaced with

nervousness. _"Gohan is so cute when he is blushing!" "He's strong, muscular, smart, funny, fast." "He's perfect in every way!"_ "Okay Videl you got me, Well the reason I

was so embarrassed was because mom asked when you and I were going to get married.." Gohan had a large blush over his face. Videl thought, " _Even Chi-Chi thinks we_

 _should be together?! Okay Videl It's time to admit your feelings to Gohan."_ "Videl?" Gohan asked. Looking up, Videl answered "Yeah?" Gohan walked over to Videl and

gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. "Videl I love you. I've loved you for so long. I want to be your husband and I want to be the father of your children. I want to be there for

you forever and ever. No matter what, nothing will ever stop me from loving you, I promise you that." Videl with tears of joy"G-Gohan… I love you too!" Videl jumped into

Gohan's arms. The new couple then shared a power and passionate kiss knowing they would be together to the end.

 **Thank you guys for reading my story. I really appreciate it. I will make more stories in the future. Please leave a review. Rockonyou717 Out!**


End file.
